lps2012fandomcom-20200213-history
Race Team: Buttercream
Race Team: Buttercream is the nineteenth episode of the fourth season of Littlest Pet Shop and the ninety-seventh episode overall. Overview When Buttercream attends an underground bunny race with Vinnie and Sunil, the starting bell has a hypnotic affect on her, turning her into a competitive brute named Flash McCarrot. Meanwhile, Rodger coerces Blythe to stop getting on her cell phone too much. Eventually, Vinnie and Sunil take the phone and it is won by an arrogant bunny racer at the races. So when Sunil and Vinnie discover Buttercream’s condition, they must rely on their friend to win back Blythe’s phone when she discovers that Josh Sharp is trying to contact her. Summary The episode begins with Blythe being too dependent on her cell phone. Her father essentially dares her not to use it for one week. For the convenience of the plot, they don’t bring up laptops or tablets or other means of potential communication. Meanwhile, Vinnie and Sunil are going to the underground bunny races and Buttercream is going to tag along. As they get to the races, a bell rings to mark the start of the race and to turn Buttercream into Flash McCarrot and she is competitive with the other racers. The top racer, Fluffy Lightning, challenges Buttercream (aka Flash) to a race. Meanwhile, Blythe hands Russell her cell phone to help her not be so dependent on it. Russell then hands it to Vinnie and Sunil to record the upcoming race. Of course, the bell turns Buttercream to normal, Fluffy easily wins, and she gets the trophy–Blythe’s cell phone which Vinnie and Sunil left lying around. Of course, Blythe is then told by Youngmee that Josh asked about her about Blythe’s phone number which effectively nullifies the pledge. Of course, Vinnie and Sunil now need Buttercream to turn back into Flash and win the phone back. They convince Fluffy to another race by saying Flash let her win. Of course, several plot contrivances later with the ball and Buttercream moving at the speed of the plot, she wins. As it turns out, Josh wanted Blythe’s opinion on a Pet Wellness Center since he wanted to take his pet Fluffy there. Cast *Ashleigh Ball - Blythe Baxter and Fluffy Lightning *Sam Vincent - Russell Ferguson and Weasel Whiskers *Kyle Rideout - Vinnie Terrio *Peter New - Sunil Nevla *Michael Kopsa - Roger Baxter *Shannon Chan-Kent - Youngmee Song and Furry Fury *Cathy Weseluck - Buttercream Sunday/Flash McCarrot Quotes Main article : Race Team: Buttercream/ Transcript Fluffy: You're tellin' me that you let me win that last race because you felt sorry for me?! Look here, ya dirty rats! I oughta- Sunil: Actually, I am a mongoose, and he is a gecko. Vinnie: And we're both very clean. Trivia * This is the only episode where Josh Sharp is mentioned, but doesn't appear. * Russel is once again referred to as a porcupine. * The things on Blythe's phone, Pastebook and Instaspam, are a nod to the real-life social networks, Facebook and Instagram. * The hypnotized eyes Buttercream has when going into a trance are the same way Whittany and Brittany Biskit were hypnotized in Gailbreak! * Zoe, Minka, Penny, and Pepper appear in this episode putting the makeup on Buttercream, but have no lines. * This is the final major role of Buttercream Sunday. Continuity * Snipmates from the titular episode is mentioned. * The hamster tubes from Hamster Hoods, Pitch Purrfect, and the previous episode, It's a Happy, Happy, Happy, Happy World, return again. * Many animals from previous episodes appear in this episode. Gallery [[Category:Episodes